


[판윙(역아고)/AU] 오래된 전축 #27 - #28

by fanfictioning



Series: [AU] 오래된 전축 [15]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: 좋아 좋아 좋아





	[판윙(역아고)/AU] 오래된 전축 #27 - #28

# 27

 

<관린 POV>

 

 

말에는

힘이 있다.

뜻이 깃든

문자는 날

사로잡고, 내가 뱉는

이 낱말들의 나열은 너를,

미치게 만들거야. 그건 바로,

내 랩.

노래와는 달리, 음이 없는 글자의 배열만으로

내 심장 깊숙한 곳 안에 있는 그 무엇을 표현해.

그것이 추하게 보이든, 아름다워 보이든. 그것은 상관

None.

무대 위에서의 나는, Exceptional. Your Only Exception, that's

Me.

그런데, 너에게 주는. 너를 생각할 때 느끼는 이 감정은. 내 Main Weapon,

랩으로는

표현할 수 없어.

그것을 깨달은 순간, 나는.

환희와,

불안을

동시에

느꼈다.

 

***

 

[흐음. 그래, 그렇군.]

성운형이 내 작사와 작곡을 보고, 잠시 생각에 빠졌다.

남에게 평가받는 것은 언제나, 두려움.

그것을 극복하지 못하면, 예술가든 아이돌이든 상관없이.

무대에 설 수 없다.

자기자신을 넘어서지 않으면, 오를 수 없는 곳. 그것은 무대.

현대시대의 신에게 바치는 제물을 올리는 제단. 그곳에서 노래와 춤,으로

환희에 넘치는 심장을, 인간을. 천공 위로 솟아올리는 것. 그것이,

내가 할 일이고. 하지만, 랩은.

다르다.

아무리 소리를 질러도, 랩은

아래로 내려온다.

노래는 위로, 춤은 관객과, 랩은 아래로.

그러니까, 너를 향하는 나의 감정은.

아래도, 너에게도 아닌.

위로.

그것은 아마,

아마

.

 

 

***

 

[너가 느끼는 대로 쓰는 건 어때?]

지성형과 얘기를 나누고 들은 말은, 자신이 하던 방식대로 자신을 표현하는 것.

[랩아니면, 노래? 관린이는 랩이 더 익숙하지?]

[네, 그런데...]

[응?]

[지훈형을 떠올릴 때 느끼는 건... 랩이 아니라, 노래로. 하고싶어요.]

그대는 음악, 그대를 부르는 나의 목소리는 나를,

음유시인으로 만들어줘.

줄리엣을 향한 로미오의 마음이,

이런 걸까.

셰익스피어, 모르지만. 내가 알 수 있는 건,

나의 감정뿐. 그것만으로,

충분해.

 

 

***

 

 

<지성 POV>

 

 

세운엔터에 들어와서 느낀 점은, 연예계는 마치

서커스.

단장이 있고, 재주를 부리는 코끼리, 울고웃는 삐에로, 화려한 천막 안에서

펼쳐지는 밤의 환각. 표를 사고 몰려오는 관객들도 알지, 이것은 그저 환상.

나에게 거짓말을 해줘, 달콤한 말의 향현. 노래와 춤으로 나를 달래줘, 이 거친

현실에 갇친 나를. 구해줘, 하룻밤이라 해도. 나는 너를, 원해. 하지만,

원하지 않아.

너는 무대 위에서 빛나고, 나는 무대 아래서 어둠 속. 그래야만,

너를 간직할 수 있어. 환상이, 현실을 이기는 유일한 시공간. 이곳은,

하룻밤의 서커스.

 

그리고, 서커스가 끝나고 천막이 내려지면. 남은 것은 그저 유람가극단.

그 현실은, 매우 더럽고 또.

인간적이다.

그러기에, 모든 스팟라이트와 관심, 애정, 애착, 애증, 집착, 증오. 그 모든 것들을

받는 이들. 인간은 비인간에서, 어느 순간. 초인간.

작은 녹음실에서 몇일동안 밤샘작업하면서 건조되는 오징어처럼 널부러져있는,

연옥같은 스케줄을 시시포스햄스터처럼 휠돌리는 돌려돌려 

돌림판처럼 반복되는 하루하루를 보내는,

그리고 무대 위에서, 그들은.

흡사,

 

 

신神

 

 

***

 

그래서, 세상이라는 거친 대양을 항해하는 자그마한 조각배들.

팬, 안티, 사생, 악플러, 기자, 언론, 대중, 동종업계 관계자, 스텝, 스폰서 그리고,

이 모든 외적인 것들보다 더 커다랗고 가장 자신에게 가까운,

자기 자신.

외적으로나 내적으로, 태풍과 파도가 넘실거리는 바다에서 지칠 때,

쉴 수 있는

항구가 필요하다.

닻을 내리고, 몸과 마음을 쉬어야.

돛을 펼치고 출항해서 신천지를 찾을 수 있는 것.

돌아 올 곳이 없는 배는 그저,

유령선.

시체처럼 변해버린 여러 연예인들,

로봇처럼 생활하는 어떤 이들,

술, 약, 섹스. 외적으로 항구를 만들어버린 조각배들.

 

아아, 신이시여.

이 아이들이 찾을 수 있도록,

그들을 그들 있는 그대로, 받아들여주는 항구를.

그것을 사랑이라고 부르든, 영혼의 교류라고 부르든. 그것은 중요치 않아.

추함과 아름다움이 뒤섞인 이 세상에서, 이 여린 아기 새들이

둥지를 찾을 수 있다면.

 

 

[그래, 관린아. 너가 느끼는 것 그대로, 감추지 말고. 솔직하게, 표현하렴.]

 

나의 일이, 보람찰 수 있다고. 의미가 있다고.

그런 생각을 해.

요즘.

 

 

***

 

<관린 POV>

 

한국에 와서 처음 배운 단어 중에 하나.

좋아.

하늘이 좋아.

비가 좋아.

나무가 좋아.

커피가 좋아.

좋아. 좋아. 좋아.

그런데 이걸

어떤 사람에게 하는지, 거기에 따라

달랐다.

 

<케이스 1 : 우진형>

"우진형, 나 형 좋아."

"짜아식, 남자끼리 부끄럽게. 그래 우리관린이, 쌩큐다쌩큐."

흐음.

 

<케이스 2 : 대휘형>

"대휘형, 나 형 좋아."

"나도오~ 우우우웅, 우리관린이, 나도 너무너무너무 좋아."

흐으음.

 

<케이스 3 : 다녤형>

"다녤형, 나 형 좋아."

"...뭐 먹고 싶은 거 있나. 왜 갑자기 이러는데?"

"실험 중, 이에요."

"사람가지고 장난하지마라. 위험하다. 넌 특히, 조심해라.  
아무한테나 그렇게 홀리고 다니는 거 아냐."

"홀려?"

"좋아한다는 말은, 너가 정말 좋아하는 사람한테 해야돼."

"정말, 좋아하는 사람."

"그래, 그런 사람에게만 특별하게. 너에게 중요한 사람, 소중한 사람."

소중한 사람.

"그러니까 아무한테나 그 단어를 쓰지 말라고, 안 그러면  
나중에 너가 정말 좋아하는 사람이 나타났을 때.  
좋아, 라고 해도. 헷갈리니까. 너 자신이.  
이 좋아가, 저 좋아랑 같은 건지."

 

정말 좋아.

정말

좋아

 

 

 

 

# 28

 

 

<파이널 케이스 : 지훈형>

 

일요일 오후,

오랜만에 주말에 시간이 나서.

지훈형 집에 갔다.

지훈형 집은 오래된 아파트지만, 오히려 그런 점이

좋다.

...음.

이 좋아는 또 다른 좋아인가.

오래되어서, 더 사람냄새가 나는 것 같아.

지훈형냄새.

헤헷.

형이 나한테 준 열쇠로 집 문을 조용히 열었다.

헤헴.

나밖에 없다고, 형 집 키.

[내가 만약 없을 때, 집 밖에 있을 순 없으니까.]

하면서, 자기 열쇠를 하나 복사해서 나에게 주었는데.

이 느낌은 뭐랄까.

허락받은 기분.

내 공간에, 너는 항상

들어올 수 있어.

이미 내 회사숙소보다 익숙해진 그의 집안.

내 집마냥 편안하게 코트를 코트걸이에 걸고, 안으로 들어간다.

[지훈혀엉~]

어디 갔나.

두리번거리다가, 형 방문이 약간 열려있어서 빼꼼.

아, 있다.

침대에 누워서 새근새근.

뭐야아, 주말 오후. 벌써 자나.

침대 옆으로 가서 앉아, 형의 자는 얼굴을 보았다.

가까이

가까아아아이

흐음.

자는 얼굴은 또 다르구나.

사람이 잘 때는, 다들 애기같아.

토끼애기.

흐흥.

아, 맞다.

실험실험테스트.

[지훈형...]

새근새근, 토끼우리 안에서 자고 있는 토끼 한 마리.

비밀을 말하듯 귀속말.

[좋아해.]

.

..

...

두근

...

..

.

두근두근

.

심장이

빨리,

뛰어서.

.

두근두근

.

..

[지훈형,

좋아해.]

다르다.

다르다.

그에게 하는 말은, 똑같은 말이라도

다른 사람에게 하는 것과는 전혀 다르구나.

그이기에 특별하다.

너니까,

너한테만,

오직 너만이.

나를

이렇게

들뜨게 해.

.

너 대체,

뭐야?

 

***

 

<지훈 POV>

 

꿈을 꾸었다.

아무도 오지 않는 황야에,

비가

내렸다.

비가 온다.

비가 운다.

나는 그저

있을 뿐, 홀로.

비가 오는 황야는,

촉촉하게.

적셔졌어.

그 때,

오랫동안

땅속 깊이 숨어있던 작은 씨앗은,

비의 힘으로,

아주 작지만

예쁜

꽃이

피었다.

 

비가 오는 황야의 핀,

작은

꽃.

 

 

알 수 없지만, 나는 그렇게

기분 좋게 꿈에서 깨어났고.

 

흐음.

누가 왔다 간것 같은데,

 

착각인가.

 

음.

 

***

 

<관린 POV>

 

나 라이관린, 열다섯.

처음으로 느낀 이 감정.

이건,

착각이

아니야.

 

무엇에 홀린 듯, 지문을 찍고 회사로 들어갔다.

린린이라고 부르는 형누나들에게 습관적으로 인사를 하고,

내 방에 들어왔다.

털썩,

앉고는

그렇게 오랫동안

앉아있었다.

 

 

나,

 

어떡해.

 

 

***

 

 

 

/ 글쓴이의 사족

어.

떡.

해.


End file.
